The present invention relates to valve control assemblies. More particularly, it relates to thermostatic shower mixers and the like where volume and temperature are separately controlled, and/or relates to assembly features where the assembly accommodates out of plumb installation and/or issues arising during roughing in.
Valve control assemblies are typically used to manage the volume and temperature of water directed to a plumbing fixture, such as a sink, shower head, tub spout, and the like. The valve control assembly is generally mounted through an enclosure surface or tiled over enclosure wall. For some types of other valves, it may be mounted through a counter top or deck.
During the installation process, one or more waterlines are roughed-in with varying degrees of precision relative to enclosure or other walls that will be later installed. As a result, the waterlines are often slightly out of plumb with respect to mounting surfaces for such valves.
Additionally, the ultimate thickness of the wall may vary from application to application, and/or vary based on later finishing processes. This complicates the installer's ability to present a professional appearance after the rough-in stage.
Moreover, those portions of construction which follow plumbing rough-in may expose the plumbing valve to a variety of contamination from drywall finishing, painting, grout and/or the like. Hence, this may complicate the ability of later contractors to do their work most efficiently.
Further, it is desirable after the plumbing has been roughed-in, but before the assembly of the final handles, to test out the valve. Pre-assembling the valve with the final decorative handle and escutcheon, followed by removal thereof to permit final construction, risks losing or damaging those items.
Hence, needs exist for improvements with respect to the above concerns.